


lean for me

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, because it's what we deserve, ladrien, some ladrien for the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: At his worst she'll be his best.





	lean for me

She didn’t come every night.

Ladybug wasn’t like the grandfather clock in his father’s study. She could not be wound tight and counted on like seconds in minutes in hours. She did not announce her presence at the strike nor did she swing across the rooftops to him like a pendulum.

She was more the moon that brought her to him – full and bright then waxing then waning then gone. Like lightning in an open field, a match strike in the dark.

She was smiling blushes and teasing touches and the countdown down down of her miraculous.

The quiet escape after his even quieter _please stay_. Blue eyes framed by a regretful flush as he played lincoln logs with their fingers.

“I like it when you’re here.”

He whispered it, a secret she already knew.

And on nights like tonight, he suspected she knew a lot.

Because while Ladybug didn’t come every night she _always_ came on his worst.

“Hello handsome boy.”


End file.
